


Venom's Intentions

by EndangeredMind



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Burping, Digestion, Face-Sitting, Farting, M/M, Vore (implied), blowjob, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A trade with the lovely MrBolo on Twitter!Fed up with Spiderman not noticing him, Venom takes things into his own hands, with some unintended consequences.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Venom's Intentions

A car alarm woke Spiderman up from his sleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. No doubt there was a thief in the area, and he needed to stop them! Jumping out of bed, he got dressed into his famous suit, and began to go downstairs. As he got closer to the door to go outside, it suddenly hit him that it was his car alarm he could hear! He raced outside, wanting to stop the carjackers red handed, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see. On top of his now crushed car sat Venom.

Venom grinned as he wiggled atop Spiderman’s squashed Miata, which was wailing into the night. His belly was rather full and looked very overstuffed. “Hello there Spiderman. Nice night for showing your appreciation, isn’t it?” The large symbiote then gestures to his massive belly, and there was something large inside which seemed to be moving around. “Oh I almost forgot. I remembered how you said there were certain villains bugging you, so I went ahead and solved that little dilemma for you. A little thank you would be appreciated right about now though; this won’t be that easy to digest!”

As if to reiterate that, Venom grinned as he leant forward, letting out a rather large belch, which made his distended stomach shrink down a bit. He didn’t care, but he was pleased that the car had stopped screaming, the only indicator that anything was amiss now was the indicators flashing and the op up headlights, which were now stuck on full beam. It seemed that when the big guy sat down, he had caused some internal damage. He grinned as he rubbed his belly again, and let out another loud belch, licking his lips as he did, feeling pleased.

He noticed Spiderman staring at his large belly. He hadn’t said anything since spotting Venom. “I see you’re admiring my large and sexy belly. I think it would be great if you gave it a few rubs. I am rather bloated UURRRRRRPPPP as you can see.” He sighed, looking at the smaller man, watching as he walked closer to him. “Come closer, I won’t bite you. Besides, I’m so full now that I couldn’t fit you inside even if I wanted!” He moaned contently and leant back, making the windscreen crack under his weight, before his stomach rumbled loudly again.

As Spiderman looked at Venom, he couldn’t help but notice the symbiote’s large ass, which had crushed his car’s canopy roof in, and no doubt the seats under it. It was currently bulging over the doors, slowly compacting them under its huge weight. His staring was cut off by Venom clearing his throat and laughing, “It seems that you’re looking at my, but it would be better if you were under it!” This was promptly followed with him moving his ass around on the car, the sounds of groaning metal and creaking upholstery echoing into the cold and dark night.

Venom waited until Spiderman was right near him, before picking him up and bringing him closer to his face, before letting out a loud belch into his face. Spiderman groaned at the disgusting smell, unable to fan the smell away, as Venom had gripped him like a doll, and now he was subjecting him to the fruits of his rather large meal. He grinned and let a few more burps out, laughing as Spiderman groaned loudly, clearly unhappy with his rather gross predicament, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He was trapped until Venom was done.

Now that he had more room in his belly, his mouth started watering, with large amounts of saliva, which started to run out of his mouth and dribble on his very large belly. Even though he had been belching a lot, his stomach was rather full. “I wonder how you taste!” He smirked, before he let his long tongue snake out of his mouth and licked Spiderman’s suit from the crotch all the way up to his face. However, he was rather disappointed, as all he could taste was boring old fabric, and there was no hint of his treat.

Venom wasted no time pressing Spiderman’s face into his massive belly, essentially trapping him in it. He forced him to listen to the loud gurgling and groaning, as well as a few cries from the victims who were still alive inside. He purred when he felt Spiderman began to rub his belly, as he had given him a hint. He sighed and let out another loud belch as the young hero continued to massage his groaning stomach. He nearly let him off the hook, before he grabbed him and slammed him into his belly forcefully, laughing cruelly, as Spiderman struggled.

It was fun feeling him struggle against his massive belly, but Venom had another idea involving squishing. He learnt forward on the squashed Miata, forcing the rear shocks to compress. In an instant, he moved Spiderman so that he was lying to torn canopy roof and the crushed seats, before slamming his ass down on the man, forcing him to sniff it as it engulfed his head entirely, whilst the poor car creaked and whined in protest. He sighed as he started bouncing on Spiderman, compacting the remains of the car a bit more, before he felt his belly gurgle.

His stomach continued growling as he stopped bouncing, making him smirk as he grunted and let out a smelly and brassy fart into the pinned man’s face stinking him up and the remains of his car. He sighed in relief and growled, “I expect you to sniff that up, and if you don’t, then there will be serious consequences! Are we clear?” With that, he fired off another rank blast of gas for good measure. There were a few loud of groans of protest, before the sound of faint sniffing could be heard. It seemed that he was doing his job.

Venom grinned as he let out another fart and waited for it to be sniffed up. Leaning forward and grabbing Spiderman, Venom placed him on the ground. He then climbed off the crushed car, smirking as he heard it creak and bounce up on its now flat tyres and squashed suspension. He grabbed the hero once more and let loose a string of burps, each other more rancid and thicker than the last. “Ahh, you smell that? That’s the last of my meal digesting it. It is a pity that you couldn’t join them!” He smirked and winked at Spiderman.

Glancing at Spiderman, Venom couldn’t help but notice that he was very hard, with a wet spot of pre leaking on the suit. The large symbiote leant down and gently grasped hold of the bulge, giving it a few squeezes, watching with curiosity as it grew bigger and the pre spot grew as well. He gave it a couple more squeezes, loving it as Spiderman let out a few loud moans. It was clear that he was enjoying it. Before he let the hero have his fun, Venom wanted to do one last thing, and then he would be satisfied.

He placed Spiderman down on the wrecked car, and wasted no time slamming his massive and rather meaty ass onto him again, his cock hardening as he wiggled around on the helpless hero, the car now tilting to one side. “You feel so good under there, and it is a shame that you can’t be of more use to me.” He laughed and moaned as he felt a few wet spots of Spiderman’s pre on his ass. It was clear that Spiderman really was enjoying this, no matter much he was going to deny it once this was all over.

Another loud fart was let out from Venom’s asshole. He groaned in relief, as his stomach finishing shrinking down, and his ass grew a bit bigger, forcing the poor car down the ground, busting the suspension and snapping two of the shocks. No doubt Spiderman would have to get a new car once this was all over. That didn’t matter for now though, as Venom was more interested in making his prisoner smell awful! He lifted his leg slightly and let out the thickest and nastiest fart that Spiderman had ever smelt, making him groan before he reluctantly sniffed it.

Feeling pleased now that he had been satisfied, Venom climbed off the car and turned around, tearing open the crotch of Spiderman’s suit. He wasted no time sucking that erect cock, and it didn’t take much before he was rewarded with a large amount of cum in his mouth. Venom quickly swallowed it down, and took his mouth off of the hero’s cock, before rising up and tearing open the mask. Wasting no time, he leant down and started making out with Spiderman, going as far as to French kiss him, before leaving him there on his crushed car.


End file.
